User talk:Snfonseka/Archive 1
Templates Great work. Thanks for the amazing contribution to the wikia.--Selty 14:19, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Dog I noticed that you changed all of the male pronouns on Dog's page to their genderless forms. You did a good job with this, except that Dog has been confirmed by the developers as being male. So you... need to change them all back. :) Sorry. -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Sunday, June 28, 2009 @ 12:22 pm (ET) Race & Fereldan vs. Ferelden I saw that you asked about the Fereldan page. You are correct that Fereldans aren't a race. They are humans. But they are also a people. Their country is called Ferelden. The word "Fereldan" can also be used as an adjective to describe things that are made by Fereldans in Ferelden. For instance, a Fereldan sword or shield. -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Sunday, June 28, 2009 @ 3:53 pm (ET) So that's the mysterious person who commented on my page. Anyway, I'll let Xavier do all the grammar/english talking, as I am a mere mortal in his wake :P. --Selty 23:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Circle Tower Wow, you’re fast. I just read DarkSpecie’s comment when you redirected the Circle Tower page to Kinloch Hold. Good job. Maria Caliban 17:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) images I would ask that when you change my images, you replace the existing ones to avoid too much trash on the site. --Selty 13:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Indeed, but where would we use them? I prefer higher res images for the profile pictures, as well. I am not having a go at you, but rather informing you. In any case, as long as the images are good quality and are generally seen as better/easier to see than the original image, I am fine with you replacing them. Leliana's for example, would need an upgrade when we see more of her :) .--Selty 01:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, I think that's the only way to do it; replace the file name and extension. --Selty 21:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) That could be a problem. I usuaully use JPEG, but I never notice loss of quality in mine. Are you sure?--Selty 06:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Then just don't replace GIF images, I suppose. Hm, you learn something every day.--Selty 11:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Dane I had no idea there was even a page for Dane. Apologies about the mistake.--Selty 13:11, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Just saw your message to Selty. The Dane page was created by an anonymous user (perhaps they were experimenting with page creation), but with a little work from myself, DarkSpecie and XavierGrimwand, it now contains a grand total of four sentences! Loleil 22:39, 11 July 2009 (UTC) This doesn't sound good. It works in Google Chrome. You will have to take this to User:JoePlay--Selty 07:56, 12 August 2009 (UTC) RE: image problems This is a known issue with the image server that the technical team is working on. It doesn't happen very often, but when it does, it's annoying. Hopefully it'll be fixed soon. Whenever you experience this problem, please fill out the contact form found here. Doing so will help them in their effort to fix this issue. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 18:41, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Oghren Why the heck did you change the picture at Oghren's page!? Last we saw (Wynne video) Oghren still looks like he does in the pictire I posted so...!? The quality may not have been the best, but I don't see it as an excuse to change the image to an image of a dwarf who is NOT Oghren at all!!! DarkSpecie 19:44, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Captions I notice you’ve re-added the same captions to the Primal Spells page. As I said when I first removed them “I’d rather we leave of the captions, at least until we know what spells are being cast”. Saying that a mage is casting a spell doesn’t inform the reader of anything, nor does it really improve the appearance of the page and you’ve used the exact same phrase for every spell picture. If a picture needs a caption to identify people, places, creatures etc, or even if it just looks better then of course, add one, but not every picture needs one. You added some great unframed pictures when you first started contributing here so why change now? Loleil 22:12, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I think that on the whole, consistency on a single page is useful, on a single section especially. Yet I still feel that some pages look better without frames. The mage page was my favourite example of this, I thought it looked nice and crisp without frames. So, as I said on the main page, I don’t think a site-wide rule works for picture frames. :I wasn’t aware that adding a caption caused it to pop-up whenever the mouse pointer is held over a picture, and I definitely think your doing so has added a nice touch of professionalism. However, unless it is needed aesthetically or educationally the reader may not need to see it in a frame under the picture. :So there’s what I think, but you obviously know your way around pictures and have really improved the look of a lot of pages, so I think if you use your judgement as to what looks best on a case-by-case basis the site should look great . Loleil 07:23, 23 August 2009 (UTC) As for captions, I think it's best to have meaningful ones. Failing that, I'd prefer no captions. You are right in saying that it doesn't look good when the file name appears. I noticed that on the icons I added and already wondered if tooltips should be added for every icon. The current solution is better since tooltips only appear if you care to move the mouse over the image. Same captions on the other hand will be noticed easily by most people. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 10:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Spoiler Tag I have to say that's about the nicest looking spoiler warning I've seen, it really looks great. Any plans to create one for the Stolen Throne spoilers? Loleil 05:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Looks great! Loleil 02:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) : Actually, I think they're quite terrible because the text has been rasterized onto the images, and is thus uneditable. It'd be a simple matter to correct the mistakes in the Stolen Throne spoiler tag if it weren't for this. (It's missing the word "The", has "Throne" misspelled, and "warned" shouldn't be capitalized.) : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Tuesday, August 25, 2009 @ 12:15 pm (ET) The errors were corrected. - Snfonseka Re: Browser Tabs This has happened before to me before, and not just on this particular wiki and it always fixes itself up eventually :). Loleil 02:47, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Image sizes Hrm, I do think we need some kind of image size in this particular template, but I am not so sure how to make it any size. I will look into it for you.--Selty 06:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, it's done. I really do think we need an image size, but there you go. After you do whatever you need to do, I might need to revert it. Let me know. --Selty 01:23, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Main page trailer Hi Snfonseka. I just wanted to bring your attention to the message I just made regarding the trailer on the main page. Let me know if you're having any problems with it displaying properly, and I'll pass it on so that it can be corrected. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 17:54, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :DOH! What browser (name and version) and operating system are you using? JoePlay (talk) 18:11, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you using any type of ad blocker? That would cause you to not see the video. With IE 6 being 8 years old, I was told that we don't troubleshoot for that version, but if you know anyone having problems who's running IE 7 or 8, that isn't using an ad blocker, let me know that as well. JoePlay (talk) 18:26, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::No, Firefox does not have a default built-in ad blocker, but there is an add-on for it. If you're not using that, or any other ad blocker, I'll pass on this info. Thanks for the feedback. JoePlay (talk) 18:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Registered Users Only If you want, I can protect specific pages so only registered users can edit them (as long as Selty is okay with it.) I can't do that to the entire wiki. -- Maria Caliban 19:21, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Companions Awesome job with the Companions page, Snfonseka. -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Thursday, October 29, 2009 @ 3:23 pm (ET) :Tyte work there. I like it. -- Maria Caliban 22:11, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Looks great! Its looks now befit its status as our most visited page. Loleil 22:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks -- Snfonseka Locking the pages Thanks :) I already locked Origins a while ago, but I will go ahead and lock the categories, as well. --Selty 10:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC) OK -- Snfonseka Admin Greetings, Snfonseka. Both User:JoePlay and I have decided more admins are needed for this wikia. Would you so like to be one, please let me know asap. Thank you.--Selty 03:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello I would like to create a few new pages to help this wiki grow and be more comprehensive and detailed..how do i create a page? I'm sorry I am new at this. 23:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes Please see: Forum:New infoboxes. Ausir(talk) 15:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I copied your response to Forum:New infoboxes - I think that's the best place to discuss it. Ausir(talk) 16:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Companion Conversations I've been collecting a number of companion conversations (the random ones as you're just walking around) & wondered if should post them somewhere. Some of them I think are scripted, like Alistair talking about the statue of Andraste in Lothering, but others I think are completely random depending upon which characters are currently in your party. I'm not even quite sure how to organize them. Alistair in the Chantry of Lothering: "You ever wonder if that's an accurate likeness of Andraste? Maybe she was ugly. Maybe she had buck teeth. How do you know?" --Pteague 03:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Same, though I've been collecting conversation options for best possible approval outcome. Anywhere specific I should post something like this? --TANKtr0n 00:13, January 2, 2010 (UTC) No, not the quotes. I meant the conversations had with the companion characters that leads to approval or disapproval ratings. Where should I post what options give the best approval ratings? --TANKtr0n 04:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Forum The forum question I keep trying to post doesn't show up on the forums. I've posted on other wikias before and it worked. Can you please be more specific on the above issue? In any case, I like to suggest you to become a member of this community, if you wish to actively involve in forums. We always welcome new members! -- Snfonseka 18:50, November 10, 2009 (UTC) General Tips Page Please undo your deletion of the General Tips page. I disagree that it NEEDS to be in the forum. I feel it was causing no harm where it was and I don't see any advantage to the page, or the players who would like to use it, for it to be in the Forum. * In addition, there is no Forum: General Tips that your deletion message specified, so I cannot even find the page I and others have spent hours building. Servius 16:24, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ** I've made the changes you requested. Please return the General Tips page to its previous location. Thanks! Servius 15:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, snfonseka. I'll keep an eye out.--Selty 03:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:Editing guidelines I'll have a bit of a think and get back to you, though I added a category. :I understood that after your first message, and had already made a change. Give me more than five minutes to correct please. Loleil 09:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :No worries. I think it's all fixed now. I originally had it written the correct way and everything, but changed it just before I saved. I blame it on spending too long on the computer . Loleil 09:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Editing Page Titles I made a spelling error in a page's title. Is there anyway to correct this? Selecting to edit the page doesn't seem to give access to the title. Thanks. --MiyuEmi 09:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that. I personally really dig the creature template in the Ogre article. I think we should stick with that template. --Selty 05:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Alistair's Mother's Amulet An unregistered user went in and completely destroyed this article. I tried to correct it but it said that someone was still in it editing it. Any chance you could take a look at it? Thanks. --MiyuEmi 14:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I guess I was successful in my deletion. Someone wrote a bunch of stuff about Thor and dongs...really, obviously not in reference to the game but just messing about. Thanks. --MiyuEmi 09:30, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Templates Just wanted to confirm that we are going to try and use Template:Creature on all creature pages. If so, it might be worth creating a forum topic to inform everyone. Loleil 23:34, November 23, 2009 (UTC) How to associate my new user with existing changes i've made? Hi there, Previously i've made several changes as a "non-username" account, is there anyway i can get those changes associated with my account now that i've created one? TIA for any info, Intrinsic Hi, I don't think it is possible to do so, because registered and non-registers users are handled separately. -- Snfonseka 16:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes I've been informed that your responsible for locking all the templates. This is not needed, if you like that style, it needs the ability to be tailered for each instance we use it in. Essentially this is not the fallout wiki where everything is a single image and a few blocks of text, which is why it needs to be able tailered for each use. If I had the proper time, I would just take the parts from the source I want and make a new universal template, and have all other template as a branch of it. However, why do this when it's already done? On of two things could happen; :First; we can use this style. However we need more infoboxes, there are currently half-dozen different infoboxes waiting to be implemented once we have a universal style. However, we need the ability to tailer these to our will, so we don't have more than 'image'+'block of text' layout ported from another wikia. :Second; start new. Remove the existing content, re-make a body template, and branch everything of that; as in, have the original template hosting the style, and all the templates have to do is modify the layout. With all information for the box being on the pages. Obviously the main concern is the template are protected when they needent be, because it makes things messy, and gives us no option when attempting to upgrade the site but disregard templates which are already made because they are of no use. Either way, it will only take a day to do this for someone. But it needs to get done. I believe that Ausir has done an excellent job in creating a set of standardized templates and I believe both Selty and Loleil are feel the same way. Since we have faced several template changes from several users without even notifying I thought those templates are need to be protected. Please visit the Forum:New infoboxes to see the templates that are already completed by Ausir. Also I can unprotected the templates if any change need to be done. But as I mention earlier the protection was implemented to preserve the work which is done by Ausir without going for surprise instance editing (As we already know the modification of a infobox template will affect the entire site, because there are several pages that use those templates). -- Snfonseka 13:35, November 25, 2009 (UTC) New Item Template issue? Hi again, Hopefully the subject is the correct terminology. Basically i tried to create a new entry for the item Varathorn's Amulet, but when i tried to upload an image(PNG) for it using the Item template it asked me to download/open an "index.php" file and if i clicked save the page just stood there with a rotating symbol and a Cancel button. I tried this in both Opera and IE with the same results. So i gave up, but then i went to my Contributions page and it turns out the files did actually upload! Is this a known issue currently? So currently i have 2 images up there, Varathorn's_Amulet_image.png‎ and Varathorn's_Amulet_image1.png‎ so if you could delete the image1 file please also i'd appreciate it. Thanks, Intrinsic Yep, there is a problem. I will try to solve this with some expert help :). But in the meantime create the "Item Box" without the image and later add the image separately using "Uploading a new image" option. Then give the image name for the image field in "item box". -- Snfonseka 13:51, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I managed to create the item page now(http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varathorn's_Amulet), and i added the image in but as you can see around the image itself it is still showing the 200px placeholder and i can't see how or where to remove this, any tips appreciated. Please check the page now. Anyway that image doesn't contain the amulet, only a description. -- Snfonseka 01:53, November 29, 2009 (UTC) re:Image issue We discovered it yesterday, so it is a known issue. It's being worked on and should be fixed soon. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 19:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Beasts + more Ah cool to know that you're willing to let us edit those boxes, there's a few things to be changed, but if you prefer to do it yourself, I can give you source to add in, replace, etc. As for the Beasts, they are by themselves an actual species/class however you may call it. What I mean is there are 5 unique categorizations for enemies; Demons, Darkspawn, Humanoids, Beasts and Dragons. All enemies in the game fall under one of those 5 categories. However, Humanoids is an odd one. With Humanoids, there seems to be only 4 different enemies, like three different Rogues and some other thing. It seems that within the Toolset, Humanoids are somewhat replaced by/with other things not under the Humanoid category or got something 'funky' going on with them. However, no information can be added about them because there is no information in the Toolset about them; like said. But yeah, Beasts, it'd be like removing Dragons, there might not be a whole lot of unique information about them but you don't call a Wild Sylvan a Darkspawn, or a Spider a Dragon. I'm not sure exactly 'how accurate' you want the information, as like with Darkspawn, it by itself is a species/class (you know what I mean) and it has several sub-species, same with Demons, there are two different sub-species, but they are still Demons. So depending on 'how accurate' you want to be should be your decision on whether to remove them or not. AshleyJames 06:54, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Item Prices I've noticed several merchants sell items at different prices. For example a Lyrium Potion sells for 60 Silver at the Dalish Camp, but back at your own Camp they sell for 75 Silver. Is it worth making a list in an item's page of which merchants and where sell at different prices? Or should we just adjust the min max price range to keep things simple, but maybe still list the cheapest place to buy the item? One issue i could see being is that i'm unsure if a merchants price will change based on your race etc. Table would be great for this. Then we can show the different price tags in different locations using that table. -- Snfonseka 12:52, November 27, 2009 (UTC) A note on prices from vendors. Every item has a set price, what i've found is that prices are varied depending on the repuation with that faction/person. Say a Lyrium Potion is 60 Silver, Vendor A has a discount of 10%, while Vendor B has no discount. So Lyrium Potion from Vendor A is 56 Silver, and 60 Silver from Vendor B. Also, repuations are based on the choices and race of your character, and it's not a typical controlled variable. So basically with the prices, it will all depend on how you play the game, as to what vendor sell what and for how much. AshleyJames 11:23, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Edits to Bugs Hi there, I added some info to the Bugs page (and fixed some formatting while I was there) but it doesn't appear for other users, do you have some kind of approval process for new editors? Jean seb 19:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :It was weird, I had just finished doing the edits and checked out the page on a co-worker's machine and the page was at the state it was before my edits... I even refreshed and it was still the same. It seems to be ok now. Not sure what happened, it was a bit weird. Jean seb 15:19, December 1, 2009 (UTC) DLC Most certainly not!! --Selty 06:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Addresing your concerns I posted a reason why linking to the Collector's Edition DLC is not a problem on Selty's Talk page. In summary, despite having the DLC installed, it is not possible to activate them in-game without having the proper authorization. Authorization can only be obtained if you unlocked the DLC via a code, or by paying for it. I would appreciate it if you read the explanation and reviewed the situation. I stand by my assessment that there is nothing wrong with it. --Tierrie 17:26, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Unlocking authorization for it is as simple as editing a simple text file on your own computer, I don't think Bioware really likes the deep linking that occurs. Or perhaps to be sure, we should ask for some written permission first, always good to stay on Bioware's good site I'd say.--Mytharox 17:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) New article I accidentally hit "new article" instead of the blog pages for questions, so could you lease delete http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/How_many_%22endings%22_for_achivement%3F for me? --AbsolutGrndZer0 19:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Just a heads up Talk:Downloadable_Content#Manually_downloading_DLC - JoePlay (talk) 23:07, December 1, 2009 (UTC) External images Hi, I think we should allow linking to external images from social.bioware.com. This would allow a user to add to his/her user page an image of their character, which would update automatically (for example, my current character is http://social.bioware.com/da_game_other/avatars/122000/121363/121363_.jpg or http://social.bioware.com/da_game_other/portraits/122000/121363/121363_.png). From what I understand, you can whitelist a site by adding it to the page MediaWiki:External_image_whitelist (I don't have the permissions to do this myself, obviously). So if you want to try it, add social\.bioware\.com to that page, and you should be able to just put the full URL to an image on a page and have it show up. See this page on Central Wikia for examples and precedent - they added sites for avatars for different games at the bottom. This is done. -- Snfonseka 13:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks a lot! See My user page :-) Jean seb Just added all id codes fo dragon age to my blog I aded all the talent/skill/spell id codes to my blog page but i am am unsure as to how to structure them on the wiki page. Any help would be appreciated. I am not sure what kind of help you seek from me on this. Can you please explain more? -- Snfonseka 02:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Re:Character Forum:Front Page changes is the topic I was referring to. Basically the rationale that convinced me, was that there is no reason a character couldn't feature in the Featured Article section. I know you created all those templates, and I definitely don't want them to go to waste, just to be integrated in with the featured articles. Loleil 00:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : Hi. I noticed you moved the media higher. Loleil linked to a forum post which explains why the featured media is at the bottom - it updates far less frequently than the News section. And the intention is for the News to be updated frequently. I invite you to contribute to the conversation. --Tierrie 08:48, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Godwin and Morrigan's epilogue I have uploaded an image of Godwin, I just saw it was missing in the wiki, and by some luck I was doing the Circle's mission at that moment. I hope everything's in order. Another issue is Morrigan's epilogue, more specifically, the "ring" entry. I haven't been able to get that line even with Morrigan at +100 approval and wearing the ring. I have heard several reports that indicates you have to talk to Morrigan right before the final showdown with the Archdemon. I'm playing the game again and I will try to trigger that line. If I'm able, I'll grab a screenshot just in case. yes.. you can talk with Morrigan and convince her to "step to the good side" .. but this is not change anything :) Re: Front Page I don’t see how making changes requested and discussed by community members in a public forum is undemocratic, but I’ll post my thoughts on future changes in the forum so we can all continue working on improving the front page. Loleil 04:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Admin request Just thought you might like to know that Mytharox has made a request to become an admin in Forum:Admin Help Offered. Loleil 08:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Important Happenings The major thing that has happened would be the implementation of Project Juggernaut. I think it's nearly complete, but if you have a look at the pages in Category:Weapons you can see what sort of changes have been made. The other major changes have been going on in the codex pages. User:Zoev, with a little help from User:Mytharox, has been working hard on improving them all. On the admin side, I recently changed the delete template so a reason has to be provided and worked on the Dragon Age Wiki: Editing Guidelines to add a couple of new points and some headings. Also, Forum:Wiki Discussion is always worth checking out to see what people want to do with the site and that's about it :-). Loleil 22:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Edit: I've just been informed that Project Juggernaut is only approximately 25% complete. Those guys have been busy. Loleil 01:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome! Hopefully now that I am on Christmas break will be able to start contributing! Saw all your hard work and gotta thank you for the favor you are doing the community. Thanks! Nosferican 05:02, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Dragon Age: Awakening Hi Snfonseka! Apologies for so rudely slapping a merge tag on a page you seemed to be in the middle of creating, I just wanted to do something quickly when I spotted the new page, in case you hadn't seen the Dragon Age: Awakening page that must have been created earlier today. If you hadn't, I was hoping to help prevent you wasting your time. Obviously if you have seen the other page and are doing some reorganising, remove my merge tag and ignore me! --Zoev 06:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Just letting you know that I merged Dragon Age: Awakening with Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, as that is the title that is used on BioWare's site, cumbersome though it is :p. Loleil 07:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:LelianaCGI2.png Where is this picture from? 07:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) From "Dragon Age: Origins - Sacred Ashes Trailer" -- Snfonseka 14:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I assumed that, but I cannot find this scene in the trailer. I have just watched different versions of the trailer again and again and frame by frame on Youtube. The other Leliana CGI pic (Leliana aiming with bow and arrow) is in the trailer. However, there is no picture of Leliana from front, standing in front of some white/grey structure with some blurry creature in the background (probably Darkspawn). Therefore my assumption was that there is another trailer. Probably not, but why is this picture not in the dozens of versions on Youtube? Or am I just too stupid to see it? 18:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy The above post just reminded me that we are in the closing stages of working out an image policy. I think everything suggested makes sense, but I know you're interested in images, so if there is anything you want to propose check out Forum:Image Policy.-- Loleil 07:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Equipment Versus Inventory PWR905 and I were talking today and I came up with an idea on the current Equipment listing. Since finding an item is very difficult on here, I made some changes to categories and I would like to ask you to change Equipment on the left menu bar to Inventory. Sub-menu would list the subcategories. Inventory Weapons Armor Accessories Craft Usable Items Quest Items I created an inventory category and also added the other sub categories to it. Would be better reading and faster access, and also if they can't find it immediately on this wikia, then they will probably go somewhere else to find it. --Polexian 16:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC)--Polexian 16:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Inventory If we change the Catagory Equipment then we will not the organization that having a catagory inventory with sub catagories like this. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Inventory This way if I want to find a tome, I click on inventory on the sidemenu, then on usable items and then I can find the one I am looking for by type instead of looking for it on this page. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Items And then under inventory it should list it like it is in the game. Weapons Armor Accessories Crafting Usable Items Quest Items. This would make it easier for everyone to find the item they are looking for. All the others should be removed. Item Sets should be made a sub catagory of Armor. Kaddis Should be moved to it's prespective location also. --Polexian 18:30, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Inventory Catagory I have already implemented the inventory catagory to the items. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Inventory --Polexian 18:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Inventory Under Inventory->Items-> Usable and Quest would you make these two go to Catagory:Usable and :Quest respectively? --Polexian 19:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed about "Itemsets". I checked out Polexian's suggestion and brought up an alternate proposal which is discussed in Forum:Item categories. I am going to whip a more detailed proposal based on the suggestions given there, so if you can hold off making changes until it is resolved that would be great. Loleil 05:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Iron Bark/Rare Iron Bark Are these not the same thing? http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Ironbark <-----Maybe delete this one? http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Rare_Ironbark No they are not. One page contains the info regarding the item and other contains the info regarding the quest. -- Snfonseka 05:08, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Where to put Helping Out I was thinking that it was time to update the Community Corner in My Home and it occurred to me that a helping out section might work perfectly there. What do you think? --Loleil 01:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Everything is looking alright for me now, though Tierrie should be able to help with advanced troubleshooting. What were your plans with "helping out"? Loleil 22:07, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's a first draft: :::Thanks for visiting the Dragon Age Wiki. As we are still building the site we’d love you to stick around and help us improve it. :::First off, why not make an account? This will allow you to edit all pages, as well as moving any that are misspelt, and best of all, no more ads cluttering up pages! :::Before you plunge into editing though, have a look at the Dragon Age Wiki: Editing Guidelines and the Dragon Age Wiki: Manual of Style to give you some guidelines about editing, and the Dragon Age Wiki: Code of Conduct for some guidelines on how to interact with other editors. :::If you’re not sure which articles to start editing, check out the wiki's article stubs, for short articles that need to be expanded, or articles requiring clean up for articles where the overall page quality needs to be improved. If you don't want to write, an image is an excellent way to help. :::If you have any questions, please ask one of the site's active admins, Loleil, Pwr905, Snfonseka, or Tierrie. ::I've tried to keep it brief so hopefully people will read it, and the smaller it is the better I think it will fit in the community corner. I haven't mentioned templates here, but I think we can add more detail about them in the editing guidelines. Loleil 07:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it's a good idea to mention images too and I've adjusted the draft to include it. Loleil 23:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Companions I left an answer on Loleil's page but will answer it here as well. The bug occurs when your browser window is less than the table width. This happens in the v2 Tables where each row was actually an individual table. This has been fixed in the v3 tables. The solution is to upgrade the Template code to v3 where the Rows are actual of the the table. --Tierrie 02:33, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the welcome. I do have a question. The DLC Return to Ostagar, is that in DAO or a seperate expansion like awakanings and I have heard a rumor that in RtO you get a seciond chance to get the DOG companion is this true? ( I missed him first time round) You are welcome and it is not a seperate expantion. Yes, you get a second chance to get the dog. -- Snfonseka 14:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) CharacterInfobox Would you please add the following line to this page. Reason I'm asking is I want to change the companion table to a v3 and have a companiontransformation to companion info box to companion info row's so the information will only be needed to be updated once if something changes, like expansion packs make Shale Romanceable! I mean who wouldn't want to get between a rock and a hard place, right? Definantly this one }}}}}} This one if you think it would be helpful. }}}}}} Thanks in advance.Polexian 14:24, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Regarding videos I think there is already a note about videos in the editing guidelines, so I think we can remove videos and direct people there. I've also posted the the helping out section. —Loleil [[User_talk:Loleil| Talk]] 23:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler logo Hi, I've resized the logo on purpose - I myself have run into a big spoiler because of this. Any particular reason it can't be made bigger? Peter Well.. I am really surprised to here that you run into spoilers with this clearly shown spoiler logo (if you check some of the other Wikis you will find that they are much smaller than our ones). The reasons you cannot change the spoiler images as you wish: 1. Increase the width / height without improving the resolution quality will result low quality image (start showing the pixels in the image) 2. There are several spoiler tags which are designed to this specific height and width. So we cannot change only one since there is a standard size. 3. In some pages text contents are specifically structured in a way to suit the spoiler tag. So resizing the tag will effect those pages as well. 4. Anyway the suggested size is too large according to my standards. The best thing is to put some additional blank lines between the tag and the spoilers content, so the user won't accidentally read that content. -- Snfonseka 05:42, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :I am in the process of revamping Spoilers - this post might be of interest to you. -- 06:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Morrigan's epilogue regarding the ring and her sorrow Finally, I was able to capture a screenshot of Morrigan's special epilogue dialog mentioning the ring, but for some reason I'm not being able to upload the image with a thumbnail. Every time I try to add the image to the epilogue's entry (just like Anora and Alistair's epilogue), all I get is a white image. Could you check on that? Also, I've added some info. It's much more likely a player will get the special epilogue if the players starts a conversation with Morrigan right before facing the Archdemon. Dairydian 04:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC)